Nowadays, communication technologies are developing rapidly, and everyone has contact information on his/her communication devices. Through the communication devices, users receive and send messages to the contacts or perform the corresponding application operation anytime anywhere. The contact information is important to the users, and is essential for communications.
Currently, as communication systems are evolving toward all-IP (Internet Protocol) networks, diverse flexible services emerge, and the communication devices provide rich functions. The address book function is a basic function of such services. In the prior art, a user needs to process plural address books, for example, an address book stored in a telephone, an address book stored in a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), a service-based address book, and an address book provided by an Internet Service Provider (ISP), which brings inconvenience to the user, deteriorating the user experience. To enhance the user experience, a uniform address book standard is needed. The prior art puts forward a Converged Address Book (CAB) service to back up plural address books of the user to the network so that the user can retrieve the address books from the network, modify the contents of the address books, exchange personal information with other contacts, and update the personal information. However, the prior art provides no detailed solution.